A wide variety of medical procedures are conducted in which it is desirable to form a barrier between a treatment site and an adjacent site. For instance, hydrothermal endometrial ablation (HTA) is used to treat women who experience abnormal uterine bleeding. During the procedure, a doctor typically uses an HTA console and delivery device (introducer) to deliver heated saline into the uterus of the patient to destroy the inner lining of the uterus. During the procedure, a seal is formed between the uterus and the vagina to prevent heated fluid from migrating from the uterus to the vagina, which can cause discomfort.